pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Pixel gun 3d war: THE HATE MUST STOP! Virus H
A few days later, after the encounter with the mysterious hacker, there is an epidemic targeted towards the Pixel gun headquarters, known as Virus H. What will Anton and the 6 admins do? Anton just called the 6 admins to meet him in the meeting room. He said it was an urgent meeting. "It could either be good or bad." Minecraftian said. When the 6 admins arrived at the meeting room, Anton was there with scientists wearing biohazard suits. "Is there another epidemic coming towards us that's worse then the Black Death?" Justleafy asked. "Ehhhh not exactly, but it's still deadly." Anton claimed. "But I'll let these scientists do the speaking." He turned off the lights, and the projector came on. "Hello everyone. I will be talking about something we found called Virus H." Anton said. He showed a picture of a bacteria-like organism that's mostly green with a few blue spots. "It doesn't look that deadly, does it?" Uber asked. "Ah, this is where the fun part starts.While the virus may not look deadly, it's way worse then you can even imagine. Wanna know why? When the virus enters the body, it starts taking over all of your cells, forcing them to release a toxic gas capable of destroying your blood veins and nerves. When it reaches the heart, it causes it to stop, so you basically die." Anton claimed. "But how does one weaponize it?" Mlgdash asked. "Let me explain. It can be put into glass test tubes, and then loaded into a explosive shell, or it can be put in bombs." A scientist explained. "Is there any cure for it?" Supriseyou1 asked. "Sadly, there is no cure for it. There is, however, something that can just kill the virus, if you're willing to kill some of your healthy cells with it." Anton claimed. "Oh yeah by the way normal biohazard suits won't protect you from the virus. That's why we've developed special advanced biohazard suits to shield you from the virus. It also works as bulletproof armour as well." A scientist said. "But still, keep your eyes peeled. There could be an epidemic coming towards us any time soon." Anton said. That's when the alarm blarred across the city. "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ender creeper screamed. "What's going on?" Justleafy asked. "Guys there are enemy bombers heading towards us." Minecraftian said. "Don't shoot them down. They have bombs filled with Virus H samples. We have to lure the bombers somewhere else." Anton said. But one bomb already blew up near the Pixel gun headquarters building. "We have to evacuate." A scientist said. So the 6 admins and Anton got on an aircraft carrier and left the area. 3 days later, they went back to the area that got bombed. Once they put on their special biohazard suits, they went back to search for any dead people. After 3 hours of searching, they only found 6 dead bodies, and one of them was still alive. "Welp, I guess we'll have to move somewhere else." Justleafy said. That's when a scientist appeared out of the ruins of a building. "I found the antidote." He said. "Where? How did you find it?" Minecraftian asked. "There are untouched barrels of Virus H detoxifiers, and I took a barrel to make the detoxifier even stronger so that it just instantly kills the virus." The scientist said. "So we just spray this all over the city and we'll be fine?" Anton asked. "No. It has to be injected inside the body to kill the virus. I'm currently working on the type that can be soaked through the skin." The scientist said. "So where is the virus coming from?" Mlgdash asked. "Guys I fond something. It's a piece from those bombs." Uber said. "It's those haters again. They won't seem to give us peace, I guess." Justleafy said. "We have to find out where the source of the virus is. Then destroy it." Anton said. "But how tho?" Mlgdash asked. "Don't worry. I've got a scanner on me so I'll just scan the piece and plug it in my laptop." Anton said. After he sacnned the piece with the scanner thing, he plugged it in his laptop and it showed a map containing the route, the contaminated areas, and how to get there. "Looks like we're going by aircraft carrier again. This time bring some of the best weapons in the Pixel gun headquarters place. Meet me here in 10 minutes." Anton said. 9 minutes later, the 6 admins came back with the Hurricane, the Ka boom!, and the Elephant hunter. "I guess we'll be using these weapons for the mission." Minecraftian said. When the admins boarded the aircraft carrier, they noticed Mlgdash was just standing there. "Aren't you coming?" Justleafy asked. Mlgdash just stood there, not saying a word. "Hm? Yea, I'm coming." He said as he boarded the carrier. When they're almost there, they could see enemy planes flying towards them. But they flew in the opposite direction a few moments later. That's when the base appeared. A huge base surrounded by boats, turrets, and soldiers. "Crap. How are we gonna get through all that defence?" Uber said. "Easy. Just take them out with the Hurricane and Elephant hunter." Justleafy said. "Um guys, it's gonna take more then rockets and bullets to take out these." Ender creeper said as he pointed to some railgun turrets. "You do realize we also have railgun turrets too, right?" Mlgdash said as he climed up a railgun turret controller. That's when one of the boats fired at the aircraft carrier, but it missed by 20 feet. "Wow, those haters can't even aim." Minecraftian said. While Uber and Supriseyou1 were fighting off the boats, Mlgdash was standing in a corner, doing nothing. "Why don't you come and help?" Justleafy asked. Mlgdash just stood there, not saying a word. "I've been thinking about some diss track dissing the haters, but I'm not sure if it's good enough." He said. "Nah. I know a thing about diss tacks and rapping so I could see if it's good or not. Show me what you've got." Justleafy said. "Alright." Mlgdash said. Insulting the game, is that all you're obsessed with? Not gonna lie you look the person you had sex with. Yeah, do you even really get my message? Wishing death to players, we should get the haters arrested. I ain't flexin, Look at them, tryna find some attention. How do you hate the game when your facts are false evidence? "Yeah, that's all I've got for now. I'm thinking of stronger insults for further parts of the song." Mlgdash said. "I like it. But I think you should help Uber and Supriseyou1 for taking down those boats. I could help you with your song later." Justleafy said. That's when a giant fireball shot out from behind the base. "Dafuq is that?" Ender creeper said. "Crap it's heading towards us. What do we do?" Mlgdash asked. "Hide?" Justleafy said. Then the fireball landed on the ship, creating a massive explosion. But it wasn't enough to sink it. "HAH. Take the L!" Uber said. But he spoke too soon, because three more fireballs ka boomed the ship, and that's when it sank. "Ohhhhh, sheeeet, the whole ship is f@#$ed, *blub* blub* blblllblblblbbl-" Mlgdash said as the ship sank. After that, it was silent. The haters belived that they drowned, so they all headed back to the base. But what the haters didn't know is that the 6 admins and Anton and many other members onboard had scuba gear, just incase something like this will happen. That's when a boat passed by the members of the sunken ship. The members of the ship had no choice but to follow it. After 15 minutes of swimming, the 6 admins and Anton made it on a deck. "Aren't you guys coming with us?" Anton said to the other members. "Nah, But you should take this. In case if one of you get infected with the virus. We'll be heading back to the headquarters building." A member said. They swam away, and they were nowhere to be seen. "I hope they don't get tired swimming." Minecraftian said. After they dried off and put on their special biohazard suits, they tried to figure out how to stop the source of the virus. "Welp, how are we gonna sneak in?" Uber asked. "Like we always do, or something." Justleafy said. With that being said, he took out the Ka boom! and took off one of the dynamites on it and lighted it up. "Cover your ears, as this is gonna be a big one!" Justleafy said. KAH BEEEEWWWWMMMMM! There was a huge hole on the wall. "Let's sneak in." Justleafy said. Once they’re in the building, they noticed that no one was around. “Don’t let your guard down. There could be security cameras hidden somewhere.“ Supriseyou1 said. That’s when Uber found something on the floor. “Hey, do I remember this thing being behind us?” He said. “Wait, don’t touch!“ Justleafy said. But the thing on the floor started emitting smoke. Soon, the 6 admins collapsed onto the floor. “It’s a smoke grenade......” Minecraftian said, as his voice got fainter. “Weapon launched.” A computer voice said. “Wait, where are we?” Mlgdash asked. That’s when he found himself chained to a pole. “Dafaq is this?? What’s going on??” He asked loudly. “Help...” A voice came out of nowhere. “Justleafy? Ender creeper? Where are you guys??” Mlgdash asked. “It’s me.... Uber.....” The voice has spoken again. Uber was also chained to a pole as well. “What happened? What’s going on??” Mlgdash asked. ”Kumo....... he’s the one.....” Uber said weakly. “Who’s Kumo?” Mlgdash asked. “He’s the one that captured Justleafy. I saw him. I think the rest of the admins are here with us.“ Uber said. “What do we do?” Mlgdash asked. “I don’t know. The only thing we can do is wait for help.” Uber said. “Hang on. I remembered I have something.” Mlgdash said. He tried to reach for something in his pocket, but it wasn’t easy when your two arms are chained to something. Still, he managed to get it out of his pocket. A mini radar. “How’s that going to help us?” Uber asked. “It sends out a signal to the Pixel gun headquarters building.” Mlgdash said. “But isn’t the building destroyed?” Uber asked. “No. You’ll see.” Mlgdash said. Thats when the door swung open, and two guards with full armor and gear unchained Mlgdash and Uber and took them down a hallway. “Where are you taking us?” Uber asked. The two guards didn’t answer. Then, they threw Mlgdash and Uber in a dim room. “Crap. What do we do now?” Uber asked. That’s when the lights turned on. Supriseyou1, Ender creeper, Justleafy and Minecraftian were all chained to a pole. “Guys, where’s Anton?” Uber asked. “Help......... they took him to a separate place...” Justleafy weakly said. “Hang on. What happened here? What did they do to you guys?” Mlgdash asked. “I can’t....... I can’t explain.....” Ender creeper said. A computer voice spoke out of nowhere saying “Bioweapon launching in 30 minutes.“ “Oh crap. What do we do?” Mlgdash said. “You two need to stop the weapon. You two are our only hope.” Minecraftian said. “But what will you guys do?” Uber asked. “We’ll find a way. Now go.” Supriseyou1 said. Uber and Mlgdash tried to get out, but the door was locked. ”God dammit. What do we do?” Uber said. “Cover your ears, as this is gonna get ugly.” Mlgdash said as he fired Ka boom! shots towards the door. After they all went boom, guards rushed in the room with their guns pointed at them. “Put your guns down.“ A voice said out of nowhere. “Let me handle this.” The voice said again. He took out a taser and tased Uber and Mlgdash. Except the taser had no effect on them. “Impossible.” The voice said. Uber fired Hurricane rockets towards the figure, only to find out he stopped it with his bare hands. “Rockets, bullets, and lasers will have no effect on me, so there’s no point trying.” The figure said. “Who are you?” Mlgdash asked. The figure didn’t say a word as he threw glowing green things at Mlgdash and Uber. When they got hit with it, their bodies became weak.”This must be the things that made us weak.” Mlgdash said weakly. That’s when two guards fell to the ground, dead. It was Justleafy. “I thought you had no power.” The figure said. “I may have no power on the outside, but nothing will stop me on the inside.” Justleafy said as he aimed the Elephant hunter towards the figure. “Let them go.” He said. The figure didn’t hesitate. Instead he took out a syringe gun and shot Mlgdash. “No... this is a sample of Virus H. I’m dead for sure.” Mlgdash weakly said. “This can’t be it. He can’t die like this!” Justleafy said. “Mlgdash, remember your song you had in your head?” Uber said. Mlgdash didn’t answer. “It’s no use. The virus is too strong.” He said weakly. “You must’ve finished the song in your head. Just let it out!” Justleafy said. There was a moment of silence. “I guess...... this will be my final words before I go.” Mlgdash said. But when he tried to get a word out, the figure pointed a pistol towards Mlgdash’s head. “You speak another word, you get shot.” The figure said. “Who are you, and why are you doing this?” Uber asked. The figure didn’t answer. Instead, he took out a remote with a button. “When I press this, warheads around our base will launch towards your headquarters building, and towards where your leaders are.” The figure said ominously. Justleafy fired the Elephant hunter towards the figure, but the figure stopped the bullet with an invisible force. He used that force to grab Justleafy by the neck, and he threw him to the side. “You have no power against us. And even if you did, you will still fail, no matter what. Just stop trying and let us win.” The figure said. “No. It will not end like this.” Justleafy said weakly. He took out a device that looks similar to a tiny radar and pressed a button on it. “I said, you will have no power against us. So give up.” The figure said. “Um boss, we have a nuclear warhead flying towards us.“ A guard said as he came out of nowhere. “Let me see.” The figure looked out the window and saw a huge glowing ball of light from not far away. “What did you do now?” The figure asked Justleafy. That’s when something blew a giant hole through the roof, and above the hole, there was a shuttle hovering. “Get on the shuttle!” TronHPT yelled out the cockpit. “We can’t. With that figure near us and the rest of the admins in danger, we need backup!” Justleafy said loudly. “That’s why I bought Everletcher and Bigb with me.” TronHPT said. A smile formed across Justleafy‘s face. ”You stay here and try to take down the figure, while I free the rest of the admins.” He said. “What the...? What’s going on?” The figure said. Everletcher and Bigb dropped down from the shuttle and pointed their guns at the figure. ”Free them, or we’ll shoot!” Everletcher said. “Don’t. The figure can stop bullets with his bare hands.” Uber said. “Can he stop wall break lasers though?” Bigb asked as he shot his Anti champion rifle at the figures face. He was still alive, but he was powerless. “Ok I guess he can survive lasers instead of stopping them.” Everletcher said. Meanwhile, Justleafy tried to unchain the rest of the admins. “How does one unlock this?” He asked himself as he tried to picklock to set them free. “Oh what the heck, guess I’ll wing this.” He said as he took out a tiny chainsaw. 30 seconds later, all of the admins are set free. “Where are we?” Ender creeper said as the rest of the admins started to regain consciousness. “I don’t know, but follow me!” Justleafy said as the admins followed him. That’s where a ladder was hanging from the shuttle. “Get in!” TronHPT said loudly from the cockpit. Guards tried to stop them, but Everletcher and Bigb shot them all. “What about Mlgdash?” Uber said. “You get in the shuttle and leave with them. I’ll help Mlgdash.” Justleafy said as he jumped off the shuttle. “Don’t! You’ll not make it back!” Minecraftian said. “We can’t leave a man behind. Now go. I’ll find a way to get back.” Justleafy said. As the shuttle left, Justleafy got Mlgdash on his back, but guards stopped him. “Wait. Something feels wrong.“ Justleafy said as he approached one of the guards. He took off a guards mask, and it revealed the persons face. “Finally, I’m free! I’ve been forced to fight against you guys for no reason! You have to help us!” The guard said. “Wait, so you guys are innocent?” Justleafy asked. “We’ve been captured onto boats and we’ve been shipped here and we were forced to work for the bad guys. If anyone refuses, they get thrown into the ocean. You took down the leader, so we’re free.” The guard said. “So can you help me find a way out?” Justleafy asked. “We can’t. We’re being watched so we can’t give out any secret info. But I can let out a secret to you. Your leader is locked in a secret room where he’s about to get Virus H samples injected into him, so you have to save him as quick as possible.” The guard said. “Crap. Where do I go?” Justleafy asked. “Go to floor B1, where you’ll find a room with a biohazard symbol on it.” The guard said. “Alright. I got it. Thanks, guys.” Justleafy said as he took off. When he reached floor B1, he could feel Mlgdash’s breathing slowing down. “Hang in there. You be fine soon.” Justleafy said. He found the room shortly after. He sneaked in and found Anton strapped onto a pole. “Wake up.“ He said. Anton slowly opened his eyes. “Where am I?” He asked. ”There’s no time to ask. We need to find the Virus H antidote.” Justleafy said. ”Oh yea, speaking of that, I have tiny bottle of pills. Let Mlgdash swallow one and it can cure him.” Anton said. Justleafy went through Anton’s pockets until he found the bottle. He got out a tiny pill and made Mlgdash swallow it. Soon, his heartbeat is back to normal. “I guess this’ll do.“ Justleafy said. That’s when an alarm went off. ”Let’s get out of here.” Justleafy said as he tried to free Anton from the poll. Shortly after, he did it. The three of them got out of the room and went out the main dock. There, he found a shuttle waiting for them. “I thought you guys left.“ Justleafy said loudly. “Well, like you said before, never leave a man behind, so ye. Anyways, get in. There’s a ladder waiting for you.” Bigb said. Justleafy, Anton, and Mlgdash climbed up the ladder and into the shuttle. When the beaming light got closer, the shuttle took off as fast as it could. “I’m not dead.” The figure said. “I’ll find a way to get you back.“ He said as the warhead blew up the base. Category:Anti-hate